FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15' ---- Mapleshine lapped at a paw, growing interested in the conversation.Silverstar 02:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw sat down with the mouse in his jaws, and bit into it. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Maybeee) Birchstar let out a yowl. "Flamestar could never mate one of those rat eaters!" He snarled, revealing sharp fangs and unsheathing his claws. "She was loyal to her Clan until the day she died!" Flamestar2202:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (hehee. Birchstar. Too bad. She did. :P) Frozenpaw lifted his head as he heard Birchstar's yowl. What's going on? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw hurried after Copperdusk, shaking out her russet bengal pelt while doing so. "What battle moves will we learn?"Silverstar 02:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Just the basic ones today," Copperdusk replied. "Then I can move you on to the more advanced ones later on." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw raised her tail, pricking her ears in alert. "Permission to hunt?" She asked, angeling her ears towards Hiddenshade. Blossomstripe let out a sigh, her fur bristling. "It's true, but she never stopped caring for the Clan." Flamestar22 02:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Permission granted," the deputy responded.---- Scarletpaw gave a little hop. "Alright!"Silverstar 02:34, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then." Copperdusk nodded. "Claws will stay sheathed for battle practice, alright? We don't want to injure our Clanmates. She then crouched. "Attack me." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:36, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw nodded, giving the deputy a smile. She let out a happy purr as she ambled forward, stumbling over her paws. Birchstar stayed silent and kept his claws unsheathed. "If it was that bad, why has she never told anyone!?" Flamestar22 02:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded before springing at her mentor, her sheathed paws forward.Silverstar 02:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk didn't move as Scarletpaw attacked her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw flew through the air, her front paws meeting her mentor's shoulders.---- Stormpaw shifted, his blue eyes bright as he listened to his father speak with Blossomstripe.Silverstar 03:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk felt Scarletpaw hit her shoulder. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow haz a plot twist!! >:3) Stormwillow held back a yowl of pain as she sat down and lowered her head. Wolfclaw appeared nearby, widening her eyes at her friend's wound. She seemed to step away for a moment, then ran off to Silverstorm and Wrenflight. "Stormwillow's wound is infected!" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 06:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit, slightly suprised, mewed back, "I'm Spottedkit. Wanna be friends?" she mewed. ----Thunderheart went to the warriors' den to rest. Killing Shadowstep exhausted him. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 15:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed at Blossomstripe and Birchstar. Flamestar had a kit?! Poor Duskwhisper, his heart's already broken, now it'll be shattered to even tinier pieces.Silverstar 15:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Honeystripe returned to camp, a fresh caught rabbit clenched in her jaws. She dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, half lulled. She perked up her ears as she heard a crisp yowl emerge from one of the dens, her ears flattening. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 15:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Thy plot twst -_-) Wolfclaw paced worryingly around the camp, panic rising up like a rebellion. She took a glance toward Frostleaf and Stormwillow, shaking with terror. Stormwillow couldn't hold her screech back any longer, so she buried her face in her paws, yowling in pain. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar and Blossomstripe paused, exchanging worried glances. Birchstar glanced over to where Stormwillow was, his eyes widenening. "What in StarClan is going on!?" Emberpaw lowered herself to the ground, squinting as the sunlight caught her off guard. Flamestar22 16:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade and his patrol returned, the deputy's eyes narrowing. "I have to say the same, Birchstar." He responded, Duskwhisper by his brother's side, the young tom's eyes lighting up in confusion.Silverstar 16:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong stepped out of the warriors den, the breeze blowing on his whiskers.★Darкsнïne★ 16:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed around in confusion, her icy-blue eyes round. What was going on now? The snowshoe flatten herself against the ground, letting out a nervous whimper.Silverstar 16:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw returned to camp, standing beside the deputy. She sighed, flattening her ears. Blossomstripe looked at Wolfclaw, narrowing her eyes. "What's wrong with Stormwillow? Is she sick?" Flamestar22 16:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Look at her neck." Wolfclaw lifted a paw towards Stormwillow's neck. Dried blood stained the fur around a scratch, which had a sickly yellow color. "She must have reopened that wound." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw tackled Copperdusk, placing each russet paw firmly on her mentor's shoulders. "Was that good?" The bengal she-cat asked, her eyes bright.Silverstar 19:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Get Frostleaf," Demanded Birchstar, narrowing his eyes and flattening his ears. "Frostleaf!" Blossomstripe called, her voice loud and clear. Flamestar22 19:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming," Frostleaf replied, carrying marigold and cobwebs.---- Scarletpaw let her mentor up, her eyes bright.Silverstar 19:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong narrowed his eyes. "What happened to Stormwillow?" He demanded. He soon found out as he saw the neck wound. His eyes quickly widened. "That looks bad. Where's the medicine cat?" ★Darкsнïne★ 19:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarClan, I'm right here!" Frostleaf muttered, growing very irritated as she applied the herbs to the wound.---- Mapleshine sunned herself, sitting alone and purring quietly.Silverstar 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight groomed herself. The Song Of Silence 20:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade turned to his leader, watching as Duskwhisper stalked off to mourn for Flamestar again. "Sir," Hiddenshade began with a flick of his tail. "The borders were all good."Silverstar 20:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight turned her head as Stormwillow yowled. "Great StarClan."she gasped."What happened?" The Song Of Silence 20:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe watched as Frostleaf came in, flattening her ears as she heard another painful cry from Stormwillow. "She's wounded," Blossomstripe murmered, letting out a heavy sigh. Flamestar22 20:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm winced as she watched Stormwillow. "Birchstar," she started. "Do you remember the day in which her eyes were hurt?" Stormwillow silently wished her ancestors would spare her, like they had many times before. What kind of pain is this? I feel awful! "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 20:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar looked at Silverstorm with a confused glare, shaking his head. "That wasn't that long ago," he began. "Why?" Blossomstripe knelt down beside Stormwillow, placing her tail-tip on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't touch her!" A cat scowled. "She could have a disease!" Flamestar22 20:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Think about what you did then. Does it seem right for you to have gone without helping her?" Silverstorm asked calmly. "Did you think she respected you as much then? To leave her there to loose her sight? I don't think so. You're a great leader, Birchstar, but she told me all about it and I think you have and still are learning the meaning of trust." Her voice seemed to change and she sounded older when she spoke again. "Remember, Birchstar. If they are seemingly traitorous at first, they might just end up like Stormwillow. Don't have too much; there are still cats out there who are plotting to kill you." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong sighed. " Thank StarClan! She looks like she could die without you Frostleaf! ((OMG I have to get comfortable here.)) " Birdsong felt he needed a break. "I'm going to hunt. Anyone care to join?" ★Darкsнïne★ 21:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "No kidding," Snapped Mottlespots. "I'll go," Offered Blossomstripe, a purr rumbling in her throat. Birchstar gazed at her uneasily. Was she trying to avoid talking about Flamestar? ''"I'll go as well." Flamestar22 21:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Birdsong bounded out of camp. He soon spotted a bird, nipping it quickly and hiding it under the newly fallen leaves. Then, he pounced on a mouse, which scuttled away. "Fox-dung! I almost had it!" ★Darкsнïne★ 21:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Nice try," Blossomstripe purred, standing beside Birchstar. Birchstar gave Blossomstripe an awkward glare, trying not to look impatient. "About Flamestar." Flamestar22 21:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hrmph?" Birdsong turned around. Recently just joining, he was interested. "Who's Flamestar?" ★Darкsнïne★ 21:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, opening his jaws to speak. "The past leader of FlameClan. She... Died a few days ago, and was one of the most bravest leader's of all." Blossomstripe shook her head, nodding in agreement. Flamestar22 21:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded. "S-she must have been. I mean, she created this amazing Clan!" Birdsong scaped the dirt uncomfortably.★Darкsнïne★ 21:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Actually, '''she '''didn't..." Blossomstripe stammered, cutting Birchstar off. "Thrushstar founded it, he's deceased now." Flamestar22 21:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong sucked in his breath. "My mistake." He dipped his head respectfully.★Darкsнïne★ 22:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "It's... Fine," Birchstar stammered, looking back at Blossomstripe. Blossomstripe sighed, inhaling a breath. "It was one mistake. Besides, she had just become a warrior then." Flamestar22 22:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Birdsong's paw was fully in the dirt now. "We should be hunting now. The clan will be disappointed if we come back with nothing." Birdsong sighed and set out to hunt.★Darкsнïne★ Cardinalblaze sat with Mapleshine, lapping at her ginger and white pelt while soaking up some rays. "Scarletpaw is growing into a fine apprentice, and Stormpaw is a brave young tom." Purred Mapleshine, her blue eyes warm.'Silverstar' 22:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe nodded, lowering herself to the ground and sniffing. She raised her snout, angeling her ears towards a small hole. "I think there's something over there." Flamestar22 22:34, March 29, 2015 (UTC Stormpaw shifted beside the nursery exit, raffling his dark blue-gray tabby fur. "You need anything else?" He asked Echo.'Silverstar' 22:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded. "OK! Go for it!" ★Darкsнïne★ 22:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar crouched down, keeping low and spotting a mouse scurrying across the ground. With quick action, he swiped his paw at the mouse, killing it instantly. Blossomstripe flicked her tail, spotting a vole at the end of a small oak tree. She narrowed her eyes, wiggling her haunches and lunging foward. Flamestar22 22:52, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Skykit padded towards a place with many many different scents. "Hi!" She jumped out at Birchstar.Icyclaw11 (talk) 22:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar fell back, startled. He gazed at Skykit, blinking. "Who're you?" He said blankly, carefully picking up his prey. Blossomstripe hurried after the vole, soon catching it with a killing bite to the neck. Flamestar22 22:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Sky!" The little kit mewed. "Who're you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.Icyclaw11 (talk) 22:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm the leader of FlameClan," Birchstar responded. "It seems you have nowhere else to go, so you can settle with us." Flamestar22 23:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded at the kit. "Your always welcome!★Darкsнïne★ 23:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Sky happily mewed. "Where though?" She prompted.Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Back at our camp, of course," The leader mused, twitching his whiskers. Blossomstripe purred, looking down at the kit. Flamestar22 23:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sky smiled. "Ooh! Look! A mouse!" She whispered to Birchstar, pointing a claw at it and started stalking it. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "It's dead," Birchstar explained, smiling at the kit before letting out an amuse purr. "Come on, let's get back to camp. There'll be plenty of prey at camp to eat." With that, Birchstar and Blossomstripe headed back to camp, Skykit and Brdsong following. Flamestar22 23:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw trotted up to his father, his blue eyes bright. "Hey dad, can we go hunting or battle train?"'Silverstar' 23:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sky tried racing ahead of Birchstar and managed but then fell behind again. " Hey!" She complained but as they arrived towards camp, she was staring in awe. She then realized that her jaw had dropped open and swiftly forced it shut. "Wow!" She was amazed. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Be careful," Blossomstripe purred, perking up her ears. "I guess we could battle train," Murmered Birchstar, meeting his sons bright gaze. Flamestar22 23:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw smiled before flexing his claws. "I'll be a leader one day, just like you, dad!"'Silverstar' 23:36, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar smiled, sheathing his claws. "When fighting, keep your claws sheathed, but only unsheath them if neccessary." Flamestar22 23:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) " Who's that?" Sky whispered to Birchstar looking at Stormpaw.Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Stormpaw, Cardinalblaze and Birchstar's son," the athletic apprentice responded, crouching down low and smirking at his father. "No problem dad, I know that! What do you want me to do?"'Silverstar' 23:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Attack me," Birchstar meowed. He crouched, preparing for his sons attack. Flamestar22 00:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I'm Sky. I'm almost six moons old! Maybe a few moons until I am!" She smiled at him. "Oh! Can I join?" She crouched, wanting to pounce on Birchstar.Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked out of the warriors' den, waiting to be told to do something. ----Spottedkit waited for a response. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 00:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw paused, glancing back at the kit in confusion. "Um...I don't know, that's up to my dad." The dark tabby responded.'Silverstar' 01:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) "Not bad," Copperdusk commented. "This time, see if you and try and take me down." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded, wiggling her haunches before leaping at her mentor once more, paws outstretched.---- Hiddenshade nudged his mourning brother. "...C'mon Duskwhisper, let's go for a walk."'Silverstar''' 03:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk waited for Scarletpaw's blow to connect. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Ohmygod sorry I didn't reply earlier, timezones.)) Echo looked at Spottedkit curiously. "Okay," she answered, shifting herself and trying to make herself comfortable, to no avail. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 04:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Aquila, could you please not use that language on this wiki? However, timezones. Grr, I'm never on when everyone else is (but I'm on hols next week yayyy)) Frozenpaw started to groom his white fur. Meanwhile, Titan snuck out of the FlameClan camp. He'd had enough. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry.)) EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan